Jewelry manufacturing has the challenge of aesthetics and finish besides robustness and other manufacturing issues. The processes used are by and large same as those used for any metal work of intricate shape. Investment casting is one of the most common techniques deployed for jewellery manufacture in volumes. U.S. Pat. No. 1,398,706 describes this.
Jewelry is worn for ornamental purpose and weight of jewelry is often a detrimental aspect for two reasons—it makes the wearer feel the weight and also increases the cost without really adding value.
Hollow jewelry therefore becomes a natural choice. One such hollow jewellery is disclosed in Patent Application No: 2024/MUM/2008. Hollow jewellery solves both problems—weight as well as cost, however producing hollow jewellery has the compounded challenge of maintaining aesthetics, finish and robustness. Particularly the ugly trail of the welding joint of the components reduces the ornamental value and therefore acceptability significantly.
Jewelry products like Chains and continuous links need to be assembled by interlinking and joints are detrimental here again. Patent BG66006B1 (Publication Number) describes such processes which involves several mechanical operations and skill.
Production of Jewelry which is hollow as well as continuous has to meet all the challenges. Our inventiveness lies in minimal mechanical operations leading to high quality jewellery with consistent finish.